Nouvelle vie
by jlukes
Summary: Jacob n'est pas arrivé à temps dans la clairière, Laurent a mordu Bella... Elle éprouve colère envers Edward et le reste de la famille... Jasper quitte les Cullen... pour quelle raison ? A voir au fil des chapitres et des reviews biensûr !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic, All Jella !!!!

* * *

Voilà cents ans que ma vie humaine s'est arrêtée. J'avais dix huit ans. Jacob n'est pas arrivé à temps quand Laurent m'a trouvé dans la clairière, j'étais déjà tordue de douleur sous les effets de la morsure quand Jake m'a trouvé allongé dans les hautes herbes.**

Il n'avait pas consenti à m'achever comme lui avait conseillé Sam, pourtant il aurait due. Il est resté avec moi jusqu'au bout, jour et nuit à chaque minutes de ma transformation, quand celle-ci fut finie, il m'a aidé à me maîtriser, à rester végétarienne, évitant les humains, surveillant mon comportement, et puis un jour j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de quitter Forks.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes toujours en contact, moi en France, lui toujours à Forks, maintenant que j'étais un vampire, il refusait de quitter son statut de loup.

C'est ma deuxième rentrée dans ce lycée français, je m'y sens bien, je suis solitaire, j'aime prendre mon livre qui ne m'a jamais quitté en cents ans. _Les hauts de Hurlevents_. La reliure est vieille, usée, les pages jaunies et marqués pour mes passages préférés. Ce qu'il y a de bien ici, se sont les réfectoires, ils ne sont pas obligatoires, alors pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec un plateau de nourriture humaine. Et puis je n'aime pas le gâchis. Je me contente donc de sourire agréablement quand il le faut, faire semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards sur moi, tantôt subjugués, parfois jaloux, les filles surtout.

Une fois la journée finie, je rentre chez moi dans ma voiture de sport, on a déjà essayé de me la voler, mais j'ai repéré l'odeur répugnante d'un drogué local, je l'ai pisté et bien entendu récupéré ma voiture non sans lui avoir flanqué la frousse de sa vie. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui aucune tentative n'a été réitérée.

J'entre dans ma maison, vide, juste quelques meubles histoire de maintenir l'illusion, mais ma pièce se trouve dans le grenier, tout en bois avec une mezzanine, une fenêtre en plein soleil, quand je m'installe sur mon divan, les rayons du soleil m'illuminent faisant scintiller ma peau. J'ai un bureau entouré de deux énormes bibliothèques, l'une remplie de livres, l'autre de musique, jazz, rock, classique, tout y est.

Mais je reste seule, tous les jours mise à part Jake, c'est ainsi depuis qu'il est parti, qu'il m'a quitté disant que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Quand j'ai pris mes affaires à Forks, j'ai trouvé sous une latte du plancher les photos de lui, de nous deux, ma berceuse. J'ai tout gardé, dans une boîte entre deux livres. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte depuis, je sais que je ne le reverrais jamais plus, ni lui, ni eux et ça me fait mal, mal à chaque minutes de chaque heures de chaque jours et ce depuis cents ans et pour l'éternité.

Et voilà que c'est déjà le matin, je pense à eux chaque soirs, me perdant dans mes souvenirs, mais quand je reprends mes esprits une boule se forme dans ma poitrine, sans vraiment prendre conscience de quoi il s'agit.

Je gare ma Porsch Carrera dans le parking et comme toujours les bruits de couloirs fusent dans tous les coins, je sais que mon physique est plus harmonieux, que ma voix est plus mélodieuse, que mes yeux sont plus envoutant mais au fond de moi je suis toujours la même Bella Swan, le cœur mort par un amour brisé et qui pleure sans larmes chaque nuits.

C'est la pause déjeuner et je me dirige vers mon endroit préféré, loin des lycéens derrière le gymnase, personne n'y vient jamais. Havre de paix. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Alors que je relis mon livre, une bande d'ados pré pubères plus bruyant les uns que les autres débarquent en ballottant une fille qui n'a pas vraiment envie d'être là vu les battements incontrôlables de son cœur. Je marmonne à moi-même en posant mon livre et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Génial ! Va falloir que je change d'endroit !

Alors je me lève et je décide de m'en mêler, ça me rappel un souvenir. J'étais cette fille, et _il _était moi.

La pauvre tente de se débattre, mais seule contre cinq débiles, la résolution du problème n'est pas difficile à imaginer.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Aller, ne soit pas si farouche !

- On sait que tu en as envie !

Bon je vois le topo, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie mais je suis fille de shérif, le problème c'est que je vois ça si souvent dans chaque lycée et chaque année, que ça en devient lassant.

Je m'approche d'eux et pour une fois on ne m'a pas remarqué. J'attends qu'ils se tournent vers moi, les bras croisés.

- N'apprennent t-ils donc plus les bonnes manières dans les lycées ?

Ils cessent leur ballotage, l'un tenant la fille fermement, ils me fixent incrédules. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du lycée cela, je ne me rappelle pas leur visage, et puis ceux d'ici m'évitent. Preuve d'intelligence. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être leur cas.

- Tu veux te joindre à elle ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Je glousse, qu'ils peuvent être drôles parfois.

- Mais je vous conseil de la lâcher

- Ou alors quoi ma jolie ?

L'un deux se pince la lèvre et j'imagine aisément à quoi il doit penser. Pervers. Si tu savais comme je peux te briser insolent. Je souris sadique à ma pensée inclinant ma tête sur le côté.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal

Je suis face à cet impertinent, le perçant du regard, finalement il hésite, bon garçon, mais je vois bien que le supposé chef de cette bande ridicule, balance la fille à un autre et vient vers moi, sa main tente d'agripper mon bras mais je suis plus rapide et le saisit au poigné, son pull interférant avec la température de ma peau, je maîtrise ma force pour ne pas le briser, quoique l'envie ne me déplaît pas suite à son geste méprisable.

- Laisse tomber…

- Tu crois qu'une seule fille peut nous empêcher de jouer ?

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Tu vas souffrir ma jolie

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec « ma jolie » ? Sur son visage se dessine un sourire glorieux. Lequel de nous va souffrir ? Lequel va finir en bouilli ? Facile…

- N'apprennent t-ils donc plus les bonnes manières dans les lycées ?

Je connais cette voix et sans comprendre un grondement sourd surgie de ma poitrine, les lascars sont surprit pour ne pas dire effrayés par mon bruit, ils prennent la tangente sans chercher d'explications. La fille finit par me regarder avec curiosité et me laisse un simple merci et par en courant. Je suis là, dans la même position, dos à cette voix, la boule dans ma poitrine revient, accompagné par des tremblements dans mes muscles. Je sais ce que c'est maintenant. De la colère. Puis je me détends, comment ose t-il ?

- Arrête ça Jasper !

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, mais ma voix et rauque et je serre les dents.

- Bella ?

Quoi ? Il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu ? Soit. Je ne rajoute rien et sans le regarder je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers mon bâtiment où se déroule mon prochain cours. Je ressens de la peine, mais je passe au dessus et continue d'avancer, même quand je les vois tous au fond de la cours rejoins pas Jasper. Ils sont tous la. Tous les cinq à me fixer au regard implorant, même Rosalie, elle qui m'a toujours détesté, et lui, je ne préfère même pas m'y attarder, je continue toujours d'avancer à allure humaine et retourne la tête lentement espérant qu'ils comprennent que je ne veux plus les voir.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à me poser des questions n'écoutant que d'une oreille le professeur, su je voyais qu'il s'attardait sur ma personne pour m'interroger, je me contentais de battre joliment des cils et il se détournait sur un autre. Je ne me demande pas ce qu'ils font là, mais je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant, comment vont se dérouler les choses, comment vais-je les éviter ? Je m'explique aussi le sentiment que j'ai eu en entendant Jasper et en les voyant tous. J'étais en colère. C'est vrai, j'avais mal, je souffrais de leur absence, passant outre le fait qu'ils étaient tous partis sans un au revoir, sans une parole.

Alice ma soit disant meilleure amie, Emmet et Jasper, mes soient disant frères, Esmée, Carlisle que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, Rosalie, elle, elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi à la base donc je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, quand à Edward…

Ma main se referme violement sur la nuque de ma proie, elle est broyée et je sens encore les os se briser entre mes doigts. Penser à lui avait achevé cette pauvre bête, au lieu de m'achever moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite, je suis pressé de vous la mettre :P Et puis vos com's m'ont fait super plaisir alors voilà !!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il fait du soleil alors pour les cours dela matinée c'est râpé, je reste dans mon grenier, mon havre de sérénité, mon silence. Je regarde par la fenêtre, c'est une maison reculée mais des personnes passent devant en vélo, en courant, à pied, juste histoire de se promener. Deux femmes passent, elles rient ensemble et puis un couple d'amoureux ma boule dans la poitrine se forme à nouveau, je baisse la tête et je m'aperçois que mon poing est encastré dans le mur. Je devrais peut être partir, quitter la ville, le pays, le continent que sais-je ? Après tout ça fait cents ans que je vis comme ça.

Je retourne au lycée, il a fait beau toute la semaine et j'étais resté chez moi tout ce temps durant évitant d'abîmer d'autres murs et ne sortant que la nuit pour chasser. En ce lundi, il fait gris. Je me gare rageusement à ma place habituelle faisant gronder le moteur pour booster les traînards. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur on dirait et les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, surtout quand je les vois à nouveau près de leurs voitures. J'avance semblant de rien, les poings serrés et je passe devant eux sans un regard. Mais une de leur voix se soulève. Alice.

- Bella laisse nous te parler…

Sa voix à beau être implorante, la mienne est froide, dure, je continue mon chemin sans la regarder.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Mauvais lundi, je déteste le lundi, je hais ce lundi. De toute façon c'est le dernier lundi que je passerai ici, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, j'aurai due partir avant mais non, il fallait que je prévienne le lycée que je partais sinon l'administration aurait trouvé le moyen de faire des recherches. En tout cas, je suis là à ruminer mes pensées alors que je suis en cours de français, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu une langue si compliqué ! Bref !

Il est midi, génial, l'heure de ma pause détente, enfin, espérant que ça le reste. Debout contre mon mur, appuyé sur un pied histoire de ne pas être trop statique, j'ai le nez plongé dans mon roman et je me surprends même à le réciter plutôt qu'à le lire.

- Bella ?

Havre de pais de m**** ! Heureusement que je pars ce soir ! Je serre les dents et lève doucement la tête, le regard blasé, à quoi bon de toute façon.

- Nous sommes heureux de te voir Bella, tu nous…

- Non pas ça…

Je ricane, c'est nerveux je pense, roulant des yeux, qu'ils ne me disent pas ça, pas que je leurs ai manqué, on frise le ridicule.

- C'est vrai !

- Oh pitié Rosalie ! Je te croyais meilleure menteuse !

- Il faut nous croire !

- C'est bon je m'en vais

Je ricane encore, prenant mes affaires, mais une poignée me retient.

- Bella reste…

Edward. Mes poings se resserrent à nouveau et sans vraiment me maîtriser je lui flanque une gifle magistrale du revers de la main, ce qui l'envoi voler un peu plus loin. Aucun ne bougent, surprit, triste, qu'importe ce qui se lit sur leur visage. Je le vois se relever, le regard anéantit mais résigné.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais mal Bella

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de lui tourner le dos et d'avancer.

- Mais je l'ai fais pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie !

- Bella ! Emmet s'il te plaît…

Alors que j'allais passer le coin du bâtiment de sport, des bras forts m'encerclent et je me retrouve à nouveau face à eux.

- C'est bas et mesquin

Je marmonne, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me débattre, après tout c'est Emmet, alors autant attendre, façon je ne touche même plus le sol. Pourquoi ne me laissent –ils pas tranquille comme ils ont très bien su le faire depuis tout ce temps ?

- Tout est ma faute

- De ta faute Jasper ?

Il dégage tellement de remord et de peine et eux ils sont là autour sans rien dire.

- Et vous le laissez faire ? Vous le laissez culpabiliser ? Mais Jasper !

J'aimerais bien descendre pour lui parler mais ce gros balourd me tiens toujours.

- Oh ! Lâche-moi Emmet !

- Non mais ça ne va pas là !

- Bella…

- Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que c'était de ta faute ?

Maintenant que je suis au sol, je m'approche de lui, assez près pour lire dans ses yeux.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Et je vous interdis de le laisser faire ça !

- C'est la mienne

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te contre dire !

- Je n'y pensais pas

Bon maintenant que le principal est dit…

Je reprends mon chemin mais là encore une fois on me retient, je pousse un grondement et je fulmine comme une furie.

- Quoi encore !

- Tu nous pardonne ?

- Ne faut pas rêver non plus !

- Mais on t'aime Bella !

- Non ! Aimait Alice. Aimait !

Ca y est j'explose et je sens ma gorge se serrer comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer.

- Vous êtes partis ! Vous êtes partis comme des voleurs, sans un mot, sans une parole !

- Ne leur en veut pas ! C'est moi qui leur ai demandé !

- Et vous l'avez écouté ?

- On n'avait pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix Alice ! Je croyais que je comptais ne serait-ce qu'un peu à tes yeux ?!

- Mais c'est le cas !

Ok on n'avancera jamais. Emmet regard ses pieds, Rosalie dans ses bras, Jasper le visage en douleur, Alice des yeux sans larmes, et lui, le regard suppliant. Je ne marche pas. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, ça tourne en rond alors je me calme ce qui semble soulager l'empathe de la famille.

- Ecoutez… je ne veux plus rien savoir, et je me contente de ce que je sais, et ce n'est pas joyeux, alors oubliez moi, reprenez le cours de votre existence.

Edward voudrait ajouter quelque chose mais je le coupe dans son élan.

- Non. Tu m'as quitté, tu ne m'aimais plus

- Mais c'est un mensonge !

- Quand bien même ! C'est fini

Ma voix se brise, je dois partir, de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, je ne veux plus les voir. Je réussis à les quittés, aucuns d'eux ne me retiens, après tout, ils n'avaient peut être pas tant que ça envie de me voir revenir, ils auraient insistés davantage.

Je rentre finalement chez moi, tanpis pour le reste de la journée, de toute façon j'avais déjà prévenu ce matin que je quittais l'établissement. Ce soir, je partirais loin d'eux, loin de se souvenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à vous de suivre cette nouvelle fic et de me laisser vos com's c'est super sympa et ça motive !!!**

* * *

Voilà un an que j'ai quitté la France, je suis revenu sur mon continent d'origine, j'ai pris un job de serveuse dans une boîte de nuit, je suis au bar et grâce à mon sourire fatal, vive les pourboires généreux ! Ainsi la journée je reste peinard dans mon appart, d'ailleurs il est sept heure, j'ai fini ma journée, ou plutôt ma nuit, je suis dans le hall de mon vaste immeuble.

- Bonjour Mlle Scott !

- Henri !

Henri est surement le seul a qui je daigne dire bonjour, enfin à qui j'ai envie de le dire, et puis ce n'est pas ce bonhomme de soixante dix ans qui va me causer des ennuis, en plus il est quasi aveugle et il ne me reconnaît qu'à mon odeur. Selon lui sucré, parfum de fraise. Je souris encore quand je revois le sourire qu'il a fait quand je suis entré la première fois dans ce hall, il y a un an.

- Pas trop fatigué ?

- Une vraie fleure au printemps, vous le savez bien !

Je lui fais un sourire invisible pour lui mais qui s'entend au son de ma voix. Je prends l'ascenseur comme tout autre humain le ferait habitant au sixième étage.

Je me défais de mes vêtements pour filer sous la douche brûlante mais indolore.

Mes journées constituent simplement à lire, écouter de la musique et faire de la danse, et oui je prends des cours de danses, qui l'aurait cru. Je pense vraiment que ca peut changer quelque chose, tourner une page, effacer l'ancienne Bella Swan, même si aujourd'hui je suis Bella Scott, surnommé Scottie au travail.

Ce travail m'a vraiment ouverte aux autres, surement parce que je suis obligé de parler aux clients, on m'a à mainte reprise dragué mais ça toujours été un échec cuisant de leur côtés.

Je sors de mon heure de torture et je file chez moi avant de repartir au club douché et prête pour huit heures non stop à servir des assoiffés, ce qui me fais rire vu ma condition. Je chasse toujours avant mon travail pour être sûr. J'entre dans les vestiaires pour aller à mon casier, même si une partie des filles me toisent avec jalousie, une en particulier m'est sympathique. Jessie. Une blonde pulpeuse avec un pois-chiche dans le cerveau, mais dès qu'un type entre dans son sillage, son QI tac-tic se voit augmenter en flèche !

- Scottie ! Te voilà !

- Comme tu vois

- Il y a un type qui voulait te voir hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, mais tu étais déjà parti

- Oh, ça doit être le gars qui m'a prit la tête toute la soirée !

- En tout cas il est sexy !

- Qui n'est pas sexy Jessie ?

Je lui fais mon sourire moqueur et elle ne se vexe pas le moins du monde et se met à rire en sautillant.

Je me regarde une dernière fois sans le miroir, mon bustier blanc colle parfaitement à mon teint et ressortira parfaitement avec les néons, ce qui contraste avec mon pantalon en cuir ultra moulant. Ca me change carrément des mes jeans la journée. Mes longs cheveux ondulés coulent le long de ma nuque se posant sur mes épaules. C'est parti.

Trois heure du matin, la soirée bat son plein, la piste de danse déborde et le bar est bondé, alors que les filles commencent à fatiguer, moi je continue mon rythme.

- S'il vous plaît !

- Je vous écoute

- Deux Gin et un Jack Daniels !

Je lui serre sa commande rapidement et il me tend un billet de vingt dollars puis un autre.

- Je t'en offre un ?

- Volontiers !

Je prends un verre supplémentaire et me serre un J.D, le mettant cul sec dans ma bouche, je prends une bouteille de bière et recrache le tout dedans en faisait mine de boire. Le type sourit convaincu, je prend mon pourboire et continue mon job. Je serre d'autre commande quand je tombe sur quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir.

- Jasper ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici. Il savait que j'étais là ? Et les autres sont-ils là aussi ?

- Je suis tout seul

- Ok. Je suppose que je ne te serre rien ?

- Non

- Moi je veux bien cinq vodka et trois Gin !

Que des alcooliques ! Je quitte Jasper des yeux le temps de servir ce type qui me bouffe du regard, il m'offre à son tour un verre et je renouvelle l'opération « crachage-dans-la-bouteille ». Jasper semble écœuré et il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, le type tout sourire me fait un clin d'œil et je lui rends son sourire, il semble perdre l'équilibre une fraction de seconde mais Jasper le retiens à l'avance, une main de le dos en souriant. Depuis quand il sourit ?

- Alors que fais tu loin des Cullen ?

- On peut parler ?

- Jessie ?

- Ah ben tu vois ! C'est le type sexy de tout à l'heure !

- Ok…

Là c'est bon je suis gêné, et je n'ai pas l'air d'être la seule.

- Je prends ma pause

- Ca marche ! Amuses-toi bien !

Rebelote ! Elle me fait un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus et je rejoins Jasper de l 'autre côté.

- Viens on va dehors

Je l'emmène à l'extérieur, un videur me sourit, black, une vraie armoire à glace, mais en fait c'est un vrai nounours.

- N'attrape pas froid Scottie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas

Je lui souris gentiment et m'éloigne un peu.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es venu ici pour rien ? Où sont les autres ?

- Toujours en France je suppose

- Tu suppose ? Mais Alice, elle est où ?

- Avec eux

- Attend, je n'ai pas tout saisis là, et je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre

- Alice et moi c'est… fini

Il a une salle tête le pauvre, je l'aurais bien pris dans mes bras pour le consoler mais j'étais moi-même figé par le choc. Eux ? Fini ?

- Bella ?

- Alors que fais-tu ici ? Je suis un peu perdu là

- En fait, depuis que tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je culpabilise, ça a empiré

- Je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas !

- Ce n'est pas si facile !

- Bon…

Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? N'empêche je ne comprends pas !

- Tu es là par hasard ou…

- Non je te cherchais

Ok… Je l'incite à continuer du regard, parce que là c'est le flou artistique.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien

Il passe une main dans sa tignasse blonde, ses yeux dorés ressortent avec sa chemise blanche et son jean délavé, il me regarde de haut en bas et il sourit.

- Et je vois que c'est clairement le cas !

Heureusement que je ne peux pas rougir ! Je me regarde rapidement il est vrai que ma tenue n'a rien de très… correcte. Il est gêné autant que moi, mais des voix dans le club m'interpellent.

- Scottie ! Scottie ! Scottie !

- On…

- Oui vas-y

Je lui souris et il avance à ma suite, je sais ce qui m'attend, j'en ai l'habitude mais par contre… Je me retourne vivement alors que le videur m'ouvre la porte, et je m'arrête face à Jasper.

- Ne me juge pas ok ? Je ne veux aucuns commentaires !

- Heu… ok

Il ne sait rien du tout mais tanpis, j'entre dans le club et Jessi est debout sur le comptoir, elle me voit et agite les bras.

- La voilà !

Je m'approche du bar et le dj enchaîne, les sifflements s'annoncent, alors que Jasper reste près du bar je monte aisément entre les bouteilles rejoignant les autres filles, les mains posées sur les hanches de celle de devant, la musique de Gavin Degraw-In love with a girl, musique de 21e siècle nous entraîne dans des déhanchés sensuels et des pas de danses qui en font baver plus d'un, le gérant trouvait le concept intéressant, des filles sexy se trémoussant ensemble sur un bar pour accroître les consommations. Durant un temps j'aurais trouvé ça dégradant, mais là nous nous baladons sur le bar, synchro, et on rit en fait, ça nous amuse, il a fallut que j'ai cent dix neuf ans pour faire ce genre de chose, enfin de compte, c'est assez libérateur, j'espère que Charlie ne voit pas ça de là haut. Je n'ose pas regarder Jasper, que doit-il penser de moi ? Oh puis zut, je ne vis pas pour lui, j'aire fais ma vie sans les Cullen, et puis comme je lui ai dis, il n'a pas à me juger.

Le spectacle est terminé, biensûr je récupère des numéros de téléphone mais ils finissent tous discrètement dans la poubelle. Jasper est au bar, toujours, et il sourit, je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, je ne suis pas habitué !

- Quoi ?

- Rien

- J'ai dis aucun commentaires

- Oh mais je n'en avais pas l'intention

- Tant mieux

- Mais Emmet ne se serait pas gêné !

Il éclate de rire et je suis figé, franchement, je ne m'y ferais jamais, vu ma tête il s'arrête et se demande ce que j'ai.

- Quoi ?

- Rien

- Il y a de l'écho ici ?

- Non

- Tu en fais une tête !

- Disons que… tu ris et c'est…bizarre

Il cesse immédiatement d'afficher la joie sur son visage et redeviens sérieux puis triste à mourir.

- Non ! Finalement je préfère quand tu souris !

Il paraît soulagé, ouf !

- Bon je dois y retourner, je finis dans une heure…

- Je t'attendrai

J'opine de la tête et reprends mon travail essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir au fait qu'un membre des Cullen est ici.

Je sors du club, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, j'enfile une veste pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, Jasper est là adosser sur le capo de sa Mercedes, ici, dans cette ruelle cracra et fumante.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire remarquer !

Je suis ironique qu'autre chose, je m'arrête face à lui, alors qu'il regarde furtivement l'homme d'entretien jeter les cadavres d'alcool, il affiche une grimace de dégoût.

- Comment fais tu pour ingurgiter ça ?

- Oh ! Je n'en fais rien !

- Mais…

- Quand un client m'offre un verre je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, alors je le suis à la bière, enfin, ce qu'il croit mais en fait je recrache leur verre dans la bouteille

- Vaut mieux ne pas se tromper de bouteille alors !

- Non surtout pas !

Je ris, c'est déjà arrivé à une fille, la pauvre à était viré sans ménagement. Il sourit lui aussi, nos regards se croisent alors que le silence résonne, pèse. Je reprends la parole pour mettre fin à ce regard plutôt gênant.

- Alors ? Tu reste où …je veux dire tu…

- Pour le moment, ma voiture, je viens d'arriver

- Ok… Je suis sûr vu la classe de cette voiture qu'elle doit être confortable mais… viens chez moi, on pourra discuter tranquillement

- Je ne veux pas…

- … ne pas attirer l'attention ? Une Mercedes de cette classe dans les rue de New York ne dure pas éternellement ! Aller, viens !

- Ok…monte

Je n'ai pas de voiture, de toute façon, dans cette ville c'est pratiquement impossible de circuler alors la marche ce n'est pas plus mal, surtout que je ne ressens pas la fatigue.

On entre dans le hall de mon immeuble, biensur Henri est là, assit sur son banc, il sent les habitants qui vont et viennent, l'occupant dans ses journées.

- Bonjour Mlle Scott !

- Henri !

Jasper me regarde surprit par mon nom, je lui murmure un petit « J'ai vu ça dans une série télé », il sourit et je vois Henri faire de même.

- C'est un ami Henri, il s'appelle Jasper

- Hum… Magnolia et pin… Enchanté jeune homme !

- Pareillement monsieur

- Alors pas trop fatigué ?

- Toujours la même fleure Henri !

Je lui souris et prend l'ascenseur, Jasper continue de le regarder, le visage amusé. Les portes se ferment et l'engin métallique continue son ascension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien…c'est juste… Henri

- Oh… il est très gentil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Et bien, il aurait cinquante ans de moins… ou de plus dans ton cas…

- Ok, arrête c'est écœurant !

- Tout à fait d'accord !

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de cette suite ????


	4. Chapter 4

**Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard monstrueux !!!**

**Pour Courir dans Central Park, j'ai eu un petit soucis, je vous poste la suite rapidement !!!! Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez aller ici « w w w . fanfic-art . 1fr1 . net » Vous en trouverez d'autre à moi ;)**

**Pour les remerciements je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de pouvoir le faire individuellement mais je vous remercie tous et toutes, ça me touche beaucoup !**

**Alors je vous laisse la suite bisxx**

* * *

Je lui fais visiter l'appartement, salle de bain, chambre dans laquelle d'ailleurs je ne m'étale pas vu les cartons, le séjour, plus animé et la cuisine décorative.

- Je te laisse t'installer, je… vais prendre une douche et me changer

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je fille dans la salle de bain. Je ressors une demi-heure plus tard en jean et-t-shirt moulant « I love NY », mon préféré et chaussettes.

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux !

Il est debout regardant la vue, des voitures qui klaxonnent pour seul paysage, il ne se retourne pas pour autant alors je m'approche.

- Jasper ?

Toujours rien, je pose une main sur son épaule et il tourne imperceptiblement la tête, signe qu'il sait que je suis là. Je me poste à côté de lui et je vois son visage totalement fermé, la souffrance est lisible dans son regard, il dessert les dents.

- Le centre ville n'est pas vraiment préconisé dans mon cas

C'est vrai que les newyorkais débordent de colère, de peine, de stress, bref c'est un trop plein d'émotion pour lui.

- Viens…

Je l'attire sur le fauteuil, je ferme les rideaux, je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose mais je m'installe dans l'autre fauteuil.

- Merci

- Alors… Jasper… va tu me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je te l'ai dis

- Exact mais… Alice ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es bien curieuse

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas

- Ce qui m'a toujours exaspéré

- Merci. Ravie de voir que je t'exaspère !

- Ne te fâche pas

- Mais je ne suis pas fâché

- Si tu l'es… je le sais

- Alors arrête de faire ça !

- Comme si je pouvais !

Grr ! Il m'énerve ! Bon, il est malin, il a réussi à changer de sujet !

- Je parlais de ta curiosité humaine

- Alors tu ne m'appréciais pas au bout du compte

- Comment aurais-je pu ? J'avais envie de te bouffer !

- Ok… là aussi c'est écœurant !

- Désolé

- Ne le sois pas, de toute façon tu m'a toujours fais un peu peur

- Ce jour là aussi ?

Le souvenir de ce jour me revient en tête, Jasper me sautant dessus, retenu de justesse pas Emmet, Edward me jetant sur le sol pour me protéger, mon bras en sang à cause du verre brisé, c'est dur de revoir, c'est difficile de repenser à cette époque, alors que la douleur s'efface je regarde Jasper qui absorbe ma peine pour m'en libérer, je le remercie.

- Etonnement… non, je…j'ai surtout eu peur de vous décevoir, peur que tu t'en veuille, ce qui est clairement le cas, peur qu'Edward ne veuille plus de moi, ce qui a été clairement le cas…

Ma voix se perd mais ne se brise pas, tout ceci est le passé et je ne reviendrai plus dessus, pour moi Edward n'est plus qu'Edward Cullen, rien d'autre. Mais le fait que Jasper soit là, à première vue pour me voir, me fais changer d'avis sur son cas à lui.

- Tu sais, il t'aimait, c'est pour ton bien qu'il est parti, et je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours

- Au risque de te décevoir, ce n'est plus mon cas

- Tu ne me déçois pas

- Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que toi et Alice étiez fait pour l'éternité

- Je le croyais aussi

Son visage se brise, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en soient arrivés là ? Pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il ne veut pas en parler et je le sens, et étonnement je le comprends.

- Aller à la douche Jazz !

- Jazz ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

- Je suis plus vieux que toi !

- Va prendre une douche alors !

Je lui montre du doigt la salle de bain pour qu'il se remue, ça me fais rire et je fais mon possible pour rester sérieuse. Il s'exécute tout de même et j'en profite pour téléphoner et c'est une voix toute grogit qui répond.

- Allô…

- Debout marmotte !

J'entends un grognement, un coup d'œil à ma montre calculant le décalage horaire d'ici à Forks, deux heures environ.

- Il est sept heures !

- Figures toi que moi j'ai besoin de dormir contrairement à toi !

- Je t'aime aussi mon gros nounours

Il grogne davantage et je ris.

- Bella… tu nuis à mon image de loup à continuer à m'appeler ainsi

- Houuu tu es grognon !

- Moi je surveille Forks la nuit alors que Mademoiselle s'asticote en boîte !

- Si tu le dis ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va…Je suis content de t'entendre, tu me manque

- Moi aussi… Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Pourquoi surveilles-tu Forks ?

- Pour rien

- Jacob Black ! Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Bon je dois te laisser, on se rappelle !

- On se rappelle ? Jake ! Jake ?

Oh le salaud ! Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Je continue de fixer mon téléphone au bout de mon bras tendu, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'ile st fait ça. Je vais lui arracher la tête !

- Bella ça va ?

Oh mon dieu ! Mon invité est sorti de la salle de bain avec juste son jean dont le bouton n'est pas fermé ce qui laisse allègrement apparaître un sous vêtement que je devine facilement Calvin Klein, son torse musclé et sa crinière blonde ruissèlent, je ne le savais pas si…

- Oh mon dieu !

Oups j'ai pensé tout haut !

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as dégagé inquiétude, peur, colère en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella ?

M**** je ne réagis pas, réagit ma pauvre fille ! Tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est me foutre une gifle mentale et placer la main devant moi, ainsi j'en vois le moins possible…par curiosité j'écarte deux doigts et c'est son abdomen hyper musclé que je vois, je ressers les doigts. La gêne est à son comble et le taux de stupidité crève le plafond, pour la peine, je bafouille !

- Je… heu… rien… j'étais… au téléphone

- Ok…

Il rit et en plus il se moque de moi, il retourne dans la salle de bain et je peux souffler, même si en temps normal je n'en ai pas besoin, mais là c'est vraiment important.

Une fois avoir récupérer mes esprits je vais dans la chambre avec mon ipod, je m'allonge au sol entre les cartons, la photo de Charlie et Renée entre les mains contre mon cœur froid, je ferme les yeux, c'est un moment que j'essai de leur accordé le plus souvent possible pour ne pas perdre leur souvenir, c'est important pour moi. Au bout d'un moment j'entends mon nom.

- Bella ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois la tête de Jasper juste au dessus de moi, je sursaute et étouffe un cri.

- Désolé de t'avoir fais peur

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule

Je me remets sur mes pieds en un seul bon, et regard ma montre, il est déjà huit heures ! J'ai passé mon temps à rêver !

- Oh Jazz, je suis désolé, je t'ai laissé seul, je…

- Non ce n'est rien, c'était très reposant de te voir ainsi

- Tu veux dire que… tu m'observe depuis ce matin ?

- En partie, je suis allé chasser tout à l'heure, toute cette foule, c'est vraiment fatiguant et c'est difficile de supporter leurs états d'âmes.

Je vois bien le mal qu'il a, je me demande si… si mon bouclier peut lui servir…

- Cette vie n'est pas super ici pour toi hein ?

- Ce n'est pas important

- Viens avec moi

- Où ?

- Dans la rue

Je sors de l'immeuble avec lui à ma suite, il se pose des questions et je vais lui répondre, nous sommes sur le trottoir bondé de monde comme chaque jours dans cette ville, son visage se crispe à nouveau.

Sans rien lui dire je me concentre étirant mon bouclier comme un élastique, après cents ans de pratique, l'élastique de mon esprit est facile à manipuler. Je l'étends jusqu'à lui, je le sens, il est à l'intérieur, il se détend et son visage laisse apparaître des traits que je n'avais jamais vu, un visage d'ange, de bien-être, hors de toute peine, de toute souffrance.

- Bella… tu es… merci

- Ce n'est rien, par contre je suis désolé mais tu ressens toujours mes émotions

- Ne le sois pas… J'ai espéré ça toute ma vie enfin… tu vois

Il regarde les passants, cherchant une quelquonque émotion, mais rien, il sourit, soulagé, stupéfait.

- Merde !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié mon cours de danse !

- Tu danse ? Toi ? Bella ?

- J'ai changé Jazz

- J'ai remarqué…

Les jours et les semaines se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas, nous discutons régulièrement, de tout et de rien, on se chamaille, on se dispute pour des broutilles, on rit. Il m'accompagne et passe la soirée au club de temps en temps, le videur le reconnaît maintenant. Il est toujours sous mon bouclier, sauf pour chasser, je le découvre, car en fait, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. On évite les sujets qui fâchent comme sa séparation avec Alice, Edward.

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir près de moi, je suis moins seule, et je sens que pour lui c'est la même chose, même s'il pense souvent à elle, parfois avec colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'aimerai qu'il me le dise.

Ce soir je danse seule avec Jessie sur le bar, on s'aguiche pour le plaisir de la clientèle le temps d'une danse, une fois par semaine. Jasper est là, souriant, et quand je croise son regard il semble vouloir regarder ailleurs, cette vision de moi ainsi doit être dégradante pour qu'il ne me regarde pas.

Des cris me font sortir de mes pensées, je vois deux types à deux doigts de se battre, le temps que les videurs n'arrivent à les atteindre au milieu de la foule, l'un des hommes cogne le deuxième en plein visage, ce qui lui pète le nez, du sang coule. Du sang. Je sais me contrôler, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je vois Jasper plus loin, les doigts encrés dans une chaise, le regard noir, figé. Je saute du bar aussi vite que je peux à vitesse humaine pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Alors que les videurs maîtrisent les troubles faits je me poste devant Jasper me collant à lui pour le retenir, son regard est rivés sur l'homme ensanglanté alors qu'il approche de nous pour sortir, je le sens se crisper davantage.

- Jasper ! Regarde-moi !

Il n'en fait rien, ses membres tremblent, il va bondir sur lui, je lui prends le visage dans une main, le forçant à me regarder, et de l'autre main je lui prends la sienne encastré dans une chaise. Ses yeux sont noirs comme l'ébène. Je lui serre la main, ses doigts compressent les miens, j'encre mon regard dans le sien alors que la source du problème passe derrière moi avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Jasper, tu ne feras rien !

La porte se referme, l'odeur du sang diminue et ses yeux reprennent leur couleur or et son visage se radoucie, sa main disponible tendu contre son flanc vient se poser sur mon visage, ses doigts entre les miens se détendent devenant plus mou, j'essai d'enlever ma main mais il la retient doucement, ma main retenant son visage se pose sur son torse, je ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe, il y a un instant il était à deux doigts de tuer toute la salle et là il est…doux, imposant la lave de son regard dans le mien et dans un souffle…

- Merci

Il se colle plus fort contre moi et je suis incapable de réagir, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Son visage est plus près de mien et je respire son haleine fraîche et fleurie, s'infiltrant entre mes lèvres entre-ouvertes, je suis figée, j'imagine facilement se que mon cœur ferait s'il était encore vivant. Exploser hors de ma poitrine. Ses lèvres sont si près des miennes et son regard ne me quitte pas. Que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas fais ça depuis cents ans ! Un baiser, c'est à peine si je me souviens comment on fait ! Là ça y est je panique mais pourtant j'en ai envie, rhaa je veux mourir… avec lui. Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça !

- Scottie ?

Ouf ! Jasper retire subitement sa main de mon visage et la mienne de son torse, je me refais une contenance mentale le quittant du regard pour voir Jessie qui me fait des signes près du bar pour que je la rejoigne. Je le regarde une nouvelle fois, la gêne nous submerge.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui ça ira… je vais rentrer

- Ok, j'ai bientôt fini, on se retrouve à l'appart.

Je souris doucement et m'écarte de lui mais on constate tous les deux que nos mains son toujours entremêlées, ses doigts enroulés aux miens, je les regarde se retirer doucement, trop doucement, nos doigts se caressent, sa peau est si douce, j'en ai la chaire de poule. Maintenant ma main est vide, mais je continue de la regarder. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je médite sur cette question jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone m'en extirpe, je suis devant mon immeuble, je salue rapidement Henri et décroche mon cellulaire.

- Bella c'est Jake

- Et bien ! Tu es matinal !

- Bella c'est important

Il m'inquiète là, je me dépêche d'entrer dans mon appartement et referme la porte du pied.

- Je te passe quelqu'un

- Attend Jake, mais qu'est-ce…

- Bella ?

Je suis tellement surprise que je lâche mes clés et mon sac sur le sol.

- Carlisle ?

Je vois Jasper se poser devant moi à vitesse grand V voyant mon désarroi pourtant il garde le silence.

- On a besoin de toi et Jasper

- De…

- Les Volturis ont décidé de rendre une visite à Forks et d'après Alice, ils veulent la guerre

- La guerre ? Mais pour quelles raisons ?

- Ils veulent étendre leur domaine ici, mais tu peux comprendre qu'on ne peut pas laisser faire ça

Je reste sans voix, alors que Jasper entend distinctement la conversation, mais Carlisle reprend d'une voix mal à l'aise.

- Je sais que vis-à-vis d'Edward et Alice, se ne sera pas facile maison à besoin de toute l'aide possible

- Je…

Je regarde Jasper qui opine de la tête, s'il veut y aller alors j'irais aussi.

- Nous serons là

- Parfait… Peux-tu me passer Jasper ?

Je lui tend le téléphone en silence, il réfléchit mais le prend.

- Carlisle ?

Mais c'est la voix d'Alice que je peux entendre, là son regard se durcie et il raccroche le téléphone sans ménagement.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires

Il file sans un regard, vraiment cette histoire n'est pas normal, Alice sans Jasper, Jasper sans Alice, ce n'est pas possible, il a du ce passer quelque chose d'important. Je me promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

* * *

Tadammmm !!! Alors ?


	5. Chapter 5

Nous étions en voiture, la Mercedes affichait 180 km/h elle pouvait faire plus j'en étais sûr, plusieurs questions me préoccupés, d'abord cette histoire avec les Volturis, une guerre, je n'en voulais pas, je n'ai jamais fais la guerre, je ne me suis jamais réellement battu et je pense à ce qu'il a bien pu se passer avec Alice et pourquoi Carlisle m'a parlé d'Edward et d'elle de cette manière, et puis l'image de Jazz et moi au club, ce baiser qui aurait pu se produire, y pense-t-il lui aussi ? Moi tout le temps depuis que nous sommes partis ce matin, j'avais juste eu le temps de prévenir Joe que je prenais mes congés maintenant. Car oui, quoiqu'il arrive, si je suis toujours debout après la bataille, je repartirais à New York, ma vie est la bas maintenant. Reviendrait-il avec moi ? Pas si les choses s'arrangent avec Alice, est-ce que je veux que ça s'arrange ? Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ?

- Bella… arrête ça s'il te plaît

- Pardon ?

- Tu te pose beaucoup trop de question !

- Oh tu sais ! Moi et ma curiosité !

- Oui justement ! Alors si tu veux te soulager de quelques unes …

- Vraiment ?

- Enfin… tu connais la limite

- Ben déjà j'en garde la moitié pour moi !

Je souffle je n'arriverai jamais à savoir, je suis profondément déçue, ne me fait-il à ce point pas confiance ? A croire, alors ce baiser est idiot, il n'y a pas lieu d'y penser. Mon portable vibre, Jake.

- Jake

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- On sera là dans… une heure

- Ok, on vous attend chez les Cullen, il y a du monde

- Ok

Je raccroche, il y a du monde, les loups sont la bas, mais je commence à avoir peur, moi qui ne voulait plus voir cette villa, cette famille, lui. Les choses sont graves, vraiment graves.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dis une heure ? On y serra dans cinq minutes

- Je voudrais que tu me conduises quelque part avant

- Ok

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes au cimetière de Forks, j'ai une rose dans la main, j'avance doucement pour me retrouver devant sa tombe. _Charlie Swan, homme et père dévoué_. Ma gorge se serre, il me manque tellement, je suis accroupie devant la pierre.

- Bonjour papa… Je suis désolé de ne pas être la haut avec toi… j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir malgré tout… tu me manque… terriblement…

J'ai envie de pleurer, maudites larmes invisibles ! J'arrive à peine à prononcer d'autre parole, j'ai pourtant plein de chose à lui dire, je pose ma rose et un baiser sur la pierre.

- Je t'aime papa, je te promets de protéger ta ville au prix de ma vie…

Je rejoins Jasper qui m'attend dans la voiture, je lui avais pourtant dit d'y aller, que je le rejoindrai, mais il voulait absolument m'attendre.

- On peut y aller

Il passe une main sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux et revois ce baiser ce baiser qu'il aurait pu y reporte son attention sur la route, je sens la villa approcher, nous y sommes presque, j'ai beau être heureuse de revoir Jake, j'aimerai tellement éviter d'avoir à y aller.

- Détends-toi Scottie

- Tu veux me faire rire ?

- Tu m'appelles bien Jazz

- Moi j'aime bien Jazz

- Et moi j'aime Scottie

Il me fait rire et ça me fais du bien, sur toute cette journée, j'ai le sentiment que ça fait des siècles qu'il ne m'a pas sourit. Oh et ce fichu baiser ! Je rage, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que nous sommes arrivés, je suis à peine sortie de la voiture qu'on me soulève de terre pour me faire tourner. Jake qui d'autre ?

- Jake ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Et moi dont !

Il me repose doucement au sol et me regarde dans les yeux, il y voit mon récent chagrin.

- Tu as était voir Charlie n'est-ce pas ?

J'opine la tête, il me manque tellement, il me fait un câlin caressant mes cheveux, Jasper vient à nos côtés, grondant doucement. C'est quoi ça ? Je passe outre quand je me souviens qu'ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment.

- Heum Jake, je te présente Jasper Hale, le fils de Carlisle, Jazz voici mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black

- Jake

- Jasper

Pas de poigné de mains fraternelles ? Pff je m'en doutais aussi. On se retourne pour entrer dans la maison et là il y a du monde au balcon. Je vois Jasper se raidir et Jake détendu, normalement ça devrait être l'inverse, je regarde Jazz et la famille Cullen tour à tour, quelque chose ne va pas, moi je sais où j'en suis avec eux, mais Jasper ? Esmée semble heureuse ainsi qu'Emmet de revoir son frère, Rose semble elle aussi heureuse. Edward me regarde comme s'il guettait une réaction de ma part puis Jasper, l'étonnement se lit sur visage, sûrement du au fait que à cause de mon bouclier les pensées de Jasper lui sont interdites. Quand à Alice, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, pas de sourire, pas de joie, rien, elle regarde juste son ancien fiancé et baisse la tête.

- Aller on y va

Nous suivons Jake vers la famille restée en ligne pour nous accueillir, je me mets face à Carlisle, solennelle.

- Carlisle

- Bonjour Bella, nous sommes heureux de te revoir, dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances

Je tique sur le « nous » et une fraction de seconde une grimace s'affiche sur mon visage.

- Alors remerciez les circonstances

Je n'ai pas oublié ma rancœur envers eux, je n'ai pas oublié ma colère. Le regard d'Esmée se voile et Carlisle se reprend en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Jasper tu nous a manqué

- Oh mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

Jasper rassure sa mère alors que j'observe le monde dans la maison.

- Viens Bella, je vais te présenter

- Je vous suis

Il y avait au moins une trentaine de vampires, Carlisle me présente en premier le Clan Denali, eux aussi végétariens, le nommé Eleazar s'adresse à moi au nom de sa famille pour me saluer.

- Enchanté Bella

- Egalement

- Nous sommes stupéfaits d'apprendre que c'est un loup qui vous a maîtrisé après votre transformation au lieu de vous tuer

- Je lui suis redevable à vie Eleazar

- Tu as une grande capacité également, ce cher Jasper doit être soulagé

- En effet, je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez

Jasper ne me quittait pas durant toutes les présentations, je pu enfin connaître toutes les personnes présentent. Le clan des Amazones, Roumains, Denali, Irlandais, Egyptien et différents nomades du monde. J'étais vraiment impressionné. Je pu voir aussi les loups qui accompagné Jacob. Sam, Embry, Leah, Quil, Seth, si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu, mais ils émettaient quelques réserves dans leur accueil et puis ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Nous allons faire le point. Alice ?

Je vois Alice sortir de l'arrière plan, le visage toujours vide, sa petite voix cristalline résonne dans la villa.

- Comme vous le savez, les Volturis ont décidé de prendre Forks comme second chef-lieu, Aro n'a pas l'intention de négocier, mes dernières visions nous prouvait notre défaite et la perte de Forks

- Tu n'as pas eu d'autre vision depuis ?

- Non Zafrina, en fait si mais elles sont flous due à la présence de Bella

- Pardon ? Ma présence ?

- Oui Bella, ta capacité de protéger les autres grâce à ton bouclier peut bloquer les visions d'Alice sur ce qui l'entour. C'est ainsi que nous avons perdu Jasper

- Nous savions qu'il était avec toi

Carlisle et Rosalie sont les moins tendu par rapport à Jasper, Alice fixe Jasper suppliante, je suis frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, il grimace en regardant dans le vide puis essai de me calmer, je n'insiste pas et reprends la conversation.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois, peut être moins

- Un plan ?

- Pas vraiment

Ok… Je me lève et sors de la villa sans un regard pour personne, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je suis assise contre un arbre plus loin, le silence me plaît. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? J'avais un travail amusant, danser sur les bars n'a rien de gratifiant mais grâce à ça j'oubliais ma condition, ensuite Jasper est arrivé et là tout est allé si vite ! A un souffle du baiser, le retour à Forks, revoir Jake, les Cullen, l'affrontement à venir, la mort peut être, enfin sûrement. Un craquement annonce l'arrivé de Jake, il n'y a que lui pour craquer les branches.

- Je ne sais même pas me battre

J'étais fataliste, il faut regarder la vérité en face.

- Je ferai tout pour que tu n'ais pas à le faire

Il prend place à côté de moi, profitant pour poser ma tête contre son épaule extra large.

- Tu ne pourras pas sans cesse me protéger

- Je ne les laisserai personne te toucher

- Personne ne me touche de toute façon

- Tu es sûr qu'on parle bien de la même chose ?

- Tu te rends compte que je vais avoir 120 ans et que je suis toujours vierge !

- Si tu veux je peux arranger ça !

- Et tu es fier de ta connerie ?

- Hey ! Pas de grossièreté jeune fille !

- Désolé…

- Je repose ma tête contre lui

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te… battre ?

- Tu vas me massacrer, tu as vu tes bras ? Tu en mets deux comme moi là dedans !

- Moi je peux le faire

- Jasper ? Tu le ferais ?

Jake feule bruyamment alors que Jasper avance sérieux sans relever.

- Oui

- Alors on y va maintenant !

Je me redresse sur mes pieds, les deux zigotos sourient, on se dirige vers le jardin des Cullen.

- Fais gaffe à toi… Jazz

Jake insiste bien sur son surnom, il me protégera vraiment de tout. Le blond s'en amuse et enlève sa veste en même temps que j'enlève la mienne dévoilant mon t-shirt moulant préféré « I love N.Y. », Jasper est habitué mais Jake me regarde en riant.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… joli t-shirt !

Je lui tire la langue alors que mon blond en chemise déboutonnée sur les deux premiers boutons se met devant moi.

- Tu es prête ?

- Vas-y

Soudain, nous avons des spectateurs, les Cullen, les Amazones, Les Denali. Non là je ne peux pas, je me crispe, je panique.

- Aller Bella, ce n'est rien !

- Non Jazz ! Je vais avoir l'air ridicule !

- Attend, je te vois danser et te trémousser sur un bar devant une foule complètement surexcité une fois par semaine depuis deux mois et tu as peur d'être ridicule devant eux ?

Je le toise comme une furie, il a osé dire ça devant tout le monde, Edward semble surprit alors qu'Emmet est plié de rire.

- Aller Scottie !

- Scottie ? Non…

Et maintenant, il rit pour deux raison, je vais le massacrer, tous. Je saute sur Jasper qui m'esquive sans aucune difficulté, je fulmine alors que je roule dans l'herbe et m'étonne moi même de m'être relevé aussi vite.

- D'abord n'attaque jamais de face

- Ok, j'essai de feinter à gauche et je le prends à droite à vitesse vampirique mais là encore je me retrouve au sol.

- Vas-y mollo Jazz

- Je ne l'ai même pas touché !

Ils se mettent à rire, et à mes dépend en plus !

- Depuis quand vous riez ensemble vous deux ?

- Aller reprend toi Scottie ! Tu sais bouger d'habitude, alors fais-le !

Et il se croit malin ce stupide vampire sexy ? Je vais me venger et j'ai une idée… Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider… Rosalie.

- Rosalie ?

Je m'approche de la mezzanine et grimpe alors qu'elle se penche, je lui chuchote à l'oreille ce dont j'ai besoin et elle file dans la maison après m'avoir questionné du regard. Edward ne comprend pas ce qu'il a lu dans ses pensées, je me contente de retourner devant Jasper, qui se pose lui aussi des questions.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi !!

- Je le suis…

Les premières notes de musique s'élève quand Rosalie revient. C'est « I'm in love with a girl », et devant tout le monde je bouge, d'abord les épaules, je les roules délicatement, puis le buste qui suit le mouvement dans des courbes retenu, ensuite mes hanches, plus voluptueusement, les jambes légèrement fléchies remuant de gauche à droite, je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux puis au dessus de ma tête pour me donner de la longueur. Je me dandine sur place alors que le silence règne chez les spectateurs, Emmet est sur le point de s'étrangler, Jasper, lui, me regarde et je retrouve ses prunelles de l'autre soir, j'aime ce regard. Je m'avance vers lui tout en dansant, je passe devant lui, me frottant à son bras, puis son dos, je sens son parfum et il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, resserre les poings, je m'amuse là, je suis dans mon élément, je prend son poigné avec rapidité avec le bascule sur mon dos pour l'envoyer au sol, il tombe face contre terre, je le coince en maintenant son bras dans le dos.

- Je t'ai eu !

Alors que je savoure ma victoire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait et je me sens voler pour me retrouver allongé sur le dos, lui sur moi maintenant mes poings de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Non je t'ai eu !

- Tricheur !

- Tu peux parler !

Je ne peux quitter son regard, le même qu'hier soir, si intense, si proche, emplit de désir et passion. Pourquoi ai-je eu ce silence radio depuis ? Je ne peux me rependre sur le sujet qu'un raclement de gorge nous interpelle. Jake. Il est chiant là !

Jasper se relève et me tend la main que je sais pour m'aider à me relever, le toucher est magique, j'en ai des frissons, mais je garde mes esprits et reviens à la réalité.

- Il faut que tu saches que tu n'auras pas de bande son durant la bataille

- On n'est pas au cinéma, je sais ! C'était juste pour te refermer ton clapet !

- Il n'était pas si fermé que ça !

Alors que Jasper et Jake se tuent du regard, je ris intérieurement, c'est vrai que mon numéro ne l'a pas laissé indifférent, je suis fière de moi mais soudain je suis mal à l'aise quand je vois les autres autour de nous, ils me regardent avec curiosité comme si je n'étais pas celle qu'ils connaissaient, mais qu'ils se réveillent ! Je ne suis plus celle qu'ils connaissaient ! Qu'ils cessent de me reluquer ainsi, de me juger, je prends ma veste et l'enfile, ils m'ont énervés juste par leur regard. Je parts à grandes enjambées rapide vers la forêt, c'est ça ou je pique une colère.

- Scottie !

- Bella !

J'entends mes deux amis me demander de revenir mais je les ignore et m'éloigne davantage jusqu'à ne plus les entendre, c'est-à-dire loin.

**Alors ravis ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Bon vous avez tous raison pour la référence du film, Coyotes Girls, je sais mais moi j'aime bien ce film !**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous !!!! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je tiens à tous vous remercier, je ne suis pas doué pour faire des dédicasses, mais sachez quele coeur y est héhé !!!!!

Alors voilà, surtout pas frapper moi pour cette suite, vous saurez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jasper et ALice et le comportement d'Edward, la réaction de Bella est légitimeet impulsive, quoi qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux...

Bon aller bonne lecture !!!

* * *

- Scottie !

- Bella !

J'entends mes deux amis me demander de revenir mais je les ignore et m'éloigne davantage jusqu'à ne plus les entendre, c'est-à-dire loin.

Mais cette image est gravée dans ma tête, Rosalie écœurée, Emmet sans voix, Esmée et Carlisle résignés, Alice en larme, Edward en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me juger de cette manière ? N'ont-ils donc rien compris ? Ou alors est-ce mon rapprochement avec Jasper qui les gêne ? De toute façon on ne se serait pas rapprocher si lui et Alice ne s'était pas séparé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison stupide !

- Ah !!!

Je cris de rage alors que je suis près des montagnes, j'entends mon écho plusieurs fois puis je distingue facilement le bruit des rochers qui tombent et se fracassent sur le sol. J'en ai marre de ce manège, marre d'être prise pour une idiote. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n'ai qu'à les laisser se débrouiller !

Mais je dois me rappeler que ce n'est pas pour eux que je suis là, mais pour protéger et sauvegarder la sécurité de Forks, ce pour quoi mon père à donné sa vie. Seulement pour ça.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Jazz…

Non ça ne va pas ! Rien ne va et ça m'énerve !

- Question idiote n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée !

Je pouffe de rire et le calme m'envahie, il rit aussi puis le silence revient. Il est là les mains dans les poches à croire qu'il ne sait pas quoi me dire. Alors ça m'énerve encore une fois, ce n'était pas comme ça avant. Il me regarde perplexe alors que je continue à me mettre en colère intérieurement.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca !

Je lui montre la distance qu'il y a entre nous, puis nous par la même occasion.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est si loin ?

- Bella…

Ce n'était pas comme ça avant que l'on revienne ici, on riait bien, on parler… Maintenant tu te refermes comme une huître ! Si encore je savais ce tu as, je pourrai t'aider ! Mais non ! TU ne dis rien !

- Tu ne lui a donc rien dis ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi Alice et Edward sont ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé me dire ?

- Jasper ?

Je le questionne du regard alors que lui-même fusille mentalement son frère et Alice des yeux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je cris j'en ai assez de ces cachoteries de collégiens !

- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Personne ne répond, et je bouillonne de colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tous les deux vous vous regardez en chiens de faïence ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu guettes la moindre réaction de ma part depuis que je suis arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice pleure à chaque fois qu'elle regarde Jasper ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes séparés ? Ce n'est pas comme si…

Oh mon dieu ! Il… Elle… Non, ils n'ont pas… ?

Je porte une main à ma bouche, geste de reflexe, je suis sous le choc et c'est peu dire. Edward et Alice… une combinaison improbable avec une donnée non négligeable et pour cause ! Jasper !

- Vous avez couchés ensemble ? Tu as trompé Jasper ?

- C'était une erreur !

- Une erreur Alice ?

- Bella écoute nous !

- La ferme Edward ! Que tu couches avec qui tu veux ça te concerne ! Mais avec Alice ! Et Jasper, vous y avez réfléchis ?

Ils gardent tous les deux le silence. Pourquoi mon ami ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Que croyait-il ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il est venu me voir ? Est-ce par jalousie pour se venger d'Edward ? Se venger de leur trahison ? Alors dans ce cas ils m'ont tous trahis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir Jasper ? Que cherchais-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dis Bella

- Pardonne-moi si après tous vos mensonges j'ai du mal à y croire !

Je suis tellement en colère que mon seul réflexe pour ne pas le gifler et de retirer mon bouclier, il se fige et s'écroule au sol par la douleur d'Alice, par ma colère. Peu importe au final… les Cullen sont tous les mêmes.

- Les Cullen… ou comment décevoir le monde…

Je les méprise d'un simple regard et je repars vers la villa.

A peine avais-je posé un pied dans la maison que je voyais le regard des autres Cullen sur moi, ils savaient et ils n'ont rien dit, après tout je ne suis pas de leur famille depuis plus d'un siècle, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je me rapproche de Carlisle et commence d'un ton froid et distant.

- Je vais m'installer ailleurs, Jake me tiendra au courant du plan et je serai là au moment voulu

- Tu t'en vas ? Et Jasper ?

- Jasper…

Je ricane avec douleur, je lui avais fais confiance et il m'a trahi.

- Et Alice ? Et Edward ? Je pense que vous vous êtes assez foutu de moi comme ça

Sur ce je quitte la maison, rien à faire de leur mine désolé, de leur visage interloqué. Qu'ils se débrouillent en « famille ».

POV Jasper

- Les Cullen… ou comment décevoir le monde

J'entends encore et encore cette phrase dans ma tête, en boucle alors que je suis effondré au sol, assaillit par les regrets d'Alice et un cocktail d'Edward, la colère de Bella, je la vois partir après sont regard, elle nous méprise, elle me méprise et ça c'est pire que tout, ça fait mal.

- Bella ! Attend !

Je veux la rattraper mais une main me retient.

- Laisse là !

- Lâche-moi Edward !

Ma voix est sifflante et cassant, je me dégage violement de son emprise leur jetant à tous les deux un regard meurtrier, Alice pleure à nouveau et sa peine décuple, je serre les dents.

- Alice…

Je serre davantage, n'en supportant pas plus je retourne à vitesse vampirique à la villa, il faut que je lui parle.

J'y arrive et ouvre la porte à la volée, tous les invités m'observent mais pas par curiosité mais avec pitié, oui je ressens leur pitié. Qui sont-ils pour avoir pitié de moi ? Je suis le cocu de service pas la peine de me le rappeler !

Je ne vois pas Bella, où est-elle ? Je sens son odeur, vague, ni Carlisle ni Esmée ne sont là mais Rosalie vient vers moi avec Emmet.

- Jasper ?

- Où est Bella ?

- Elle est partie

- Partie ? Où ?

Non elle ne peut pas être partie à New York, elle ne laisserait pas Forks sans se battre. Je file jusqu'à la voiture et ouvre le coffre, ses affaires ont disparues, il ne reste que les miennes, mais quelque chose attire mon attention, son ipod, il a glissé derrière mon sac, je m'en saisis fermant le coffre, je prends place dessus et regarde l'objet blanc. Elle est partie. Mais où ?

- Elle est toujours à Forks

Rosalie et Emmet reviennent devant moi, ma sœur à de la peine pour moi et une once de colère. Elle m'a soutenue quand je les ai surprit, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre à ce moment là, mon Alice nue dans les bras de mon frère, j'avais préféré sortir dela pièce bousculant Rose dans mon passage, un instant après j'entendais les cris furibonds de ma sœur. Je ne sais rien de plus de leur histoire, combien de temps cela a-t-il duré, si ça dure encore, est-ce la seule fois ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir, ça me faisais déjà assez mal. Bella est toujours à Forks, ça veut dire que j'ai une chance de la revoir.

- Elle était vraiment en colère… Jasper ?

- Hum

- Que s'est-il passé à N.Y. ?

N.Y. Deux mois de pur bonheur pour moi, ce poids en moins loin des émotions qui m'entourait, juste les siennes. Quel plaisir ça était pour moi de la voir si ouverte, si heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie, mélancolique quand elle pensait à ses parents, à sa joie quand elle me voyait apparaître, sa gêne quand elle m'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain sans chemise. Mon visage s'illumine quand je pense à elle, Rosalie sourit.

- Tant que ça ?

- Elle m'a sauvé Rose

- Mais… il y a bien eu quelque chose ?

- Il y aurait pu…

Oui il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose…

- Elle dansait… sur ce bar, elle était si envoûtante…

- J'ai cru remarquer en effet

Rose sourit timidement et je suis surprit qu'Emmet ne dise rien, je continue.

- Mais il y a une bagarre, le pire c'est que je ne l'ai remarqué que lorsqu'elle s'est arrêté de danser, une odeur de sang m'a prit à la gorge, ça me brûlait et le monstre en moi prenait le dessus

- Jasper…

Les yeux de ma sœur et le souffle de mon frère son en arrêt et fixé sur moi, ils craignent le pire.

- Mais sans rien voir, Bella est arrivé sur moi, prenant mes mains et me forçant à la regarder, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais tuer ce type et le reste de la salle, mais elle a encré son regard dans le mien. J'ai lutté serrant sa main plus fort pour ne pas céder. « Tu ne feras rien » m'a-t-elle dit, le type en sang est sorti et j'ai pu me calmer mais…

- Mais ?

- Elle était si proche de moi… elle venait d'éviter un massacre et je n'arrivai pas à décrocher de ses yeux, j'avais… j'avais envi de l'embrasser, on aller s'embrasser mais on nous coupé et il n'y a pas eu ce baiser…

- Oh Jasper…

- Et ça, c'était hier

Je sens encore ses doigts entremêlés aux miens, son souffle, son regard, sa peau si douce sous ma main, c'était si fort.

- Tu es amoureux mon cher frère

Amoureux ? Alors que je me suis fais briser le cœur mort par celle que j'aimais depuis plus de deux siècles. Amoureux de Bella ? Non. Je suis amoureux de Scottie, je suis tombé amoureux de la nouvelle Bella.

- On dirait

- En tout cas tu es balaise si tu as résisté deux mois alors qu'elle danse comme ça !

Emmet se prit une tape derrière la tête, pour la peine il aurait du rester silencieux, mais moi-même je ris silencieusement continuant de fixer son ipod entre mes doigts.

* * *

Tadam !!!! Aller appuyez juste là sur le bouton vert et dites ô combien vous avez aimé ou détesté ! Please !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kilou à tous et à toutes !!!!!_**

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, les explication de Jazz et le retour de Bella, mais pas encore du Jella..._**

**_Les avis sont mitigés, du sexe et dela patience... dur dur !! Bon pour ce chapitre ce serait tout doux, mais le prochain.... ???_**

**_Bon aussi, petite note, je vais poster une nouvelle fic mais d'un nouveau style, je m'explique, je suis contente de voir que cela n'a jamais été fait, ou en tout cas, j'en ai pas vu, mais j'ai le cerveau qui bouillonne et tourbillonne à mille à l'heure et il a imaginé le monde One Tree Hill et celui de Twilight ! Bon alors, elle est bien passé et même très apprécié par d'autre sur mon site donc je serai ravis d'avoir votre avis sur elle, bon ou mauvais cela va de soit!!! Les couples vont changer et d'autre rester intact et d'autre vous surprendre.... bon je vais récapituler tout ça dans son résumé, le titre sera "Un délire..." car en effet s'en est un alors ne pas prendre trop au sérieux... quoique^^_**

**_Alors merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait rire et quim'ont fait surper plaisir!!!!!!_**

* * *

POV Jasper

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle avait quitté la villa, trois semaines que j'essayais dela voir, de lui parler, mais toutes mes tentatives ont étaient vaines. Jake faisait l'intermédiaire râlant parfois qu'il n'était pas le facteur, mais un soir qu'il était à la villa je réussis à tirer des informations quand nous sortîmes dans le jardin.

- Alors comment va-t-elle ?

- Ca va, elle ne parle pas beaucoup

- Elle ne t'as rien dis ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui

- Alors répond en toute franchise à ma question… Pourquoi es tu venu la voir à N.Y. ?

- Elle t'as dit pour…

- Oui

- Et bien je ne supportais plus leur présence, il fallait que je parte, j'étais en colère, je revoyais sans cesse cette vision d'horreur

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- … Ils m'en voulaient d'avoir causé le départ de la famille, provoquant la rupture d'Edward et Bella, et encore plus quand on la revue en France et qu'elle nous a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas ma faute, elle détestait Alice et accablait Edward. Ils m'en ont encore plus voulu, ils se sont rapprochés par la perte définitive de Bella et je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Alors tu as voulu te venger ?

- Non ! Sûrement pas !

- Alors pourquoi venir la voir ?

- J'ai quitté la France, les laissant derrière moi, je ne voulais pas lui dire, si elle aimait encore Edward, elle aurait été détruite et aussi brisé que moi et ça m'aurait été difficile à supporter

- Alors tu n'as pas voulu te servir d'elle pour enrager Edward ?

- Jamais… hélas c'est ce qu'elle semble croire

- En effet… mais je ne peux pas l'influencer, c'est à toi de le faire

- Elle ne veut pas m'adresser la parole

- Laisse-lui du temps, si elle tient à toi comme je le pense, elle acceptera de t'écouter, mais faudra y mettre le paquet ! Parce que là, Quil ne tiendra pas longtemps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle s'entraîne tous les jours avec lui, quand elle ne regarde pas l'océan à longueur de temps !

Il avait posé une main sur mon épaule et alla s'engouffrer dans les bois pour la retrouver. Il en avait de la chance, moi, elle me manquait horriblement.

Depuis j'écoute son ipod en boucle, ou plutôt une musique en particulier, celle sur laquelle elle avait dansé devant la famille pour me clouer au sol. Cette chanson est vrai, je suis amoureux d'une fille. Je la revois onduler souriante devant moi, se frotter dans mon dos alors que je serre les points pour ne pas la plaquer contre moi et sentir ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Peux-tu arrêter ça !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

Edward. Ça ne doit pas être drôle pour lui, mais il l'a cherché, mes pensées ne tourne que sur Bella. Il a les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispé.

- Si seulement je pouvais ! Tu penses tellement fort !

- A quoi préfèrerais-tu que je pense ? A toi et Alice ?

- Arrêtez !

Rose intervient alors que nous étions en train de nous tuer du regard, car bientôt les gestes se seraient joins à la parole.

- Alice a eu une vision… ils arrivent

- Quand ?

- Demain… Jake est allé prévenir les autres cabots

- Il faut nous préparer

Edward entre dans la villa alors que ma sœur reste avec moi, je réfléchis, Bella va revenir, je voudrai tellement lui parler.

- Vous devez parler avec que les Volturis n'arrivent

- Si elle accepte

- Elle acceptera… personne ne peux résister à un Hale !

- Si tu le dis…

POV Bella

- Bella on doit y aller

- D'accord

Je suis Quil pour quitter la réserve, il a eu le message de Jake, les Volturis arrivent et je dois y retourner. Simple, j'y vais, je me bats et je repars soit écartelé soit entière et dans ce cas je retourne à New York, Joe m'attend.

- Tu vas y aller comme ça ?

- Ben quoi ? Tu as bousillé tous mes jeans avec les entrainements et tes fichus crocs !

- Attend j'ai encore une cicatrice dans le dos moi !

Je pouffe de rire, on ne s'est pas épargner lui et moi et puis disons que ma colère n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je me regarde je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à me mettre qu'un pantalon en cuir et un chemisier rouge sans manches, quand Jake m'avait vu ce matin, il avait faillit s'étouffer avec sa brioche.

Nous courrons pour rejoindre la villa et une course s'installe entre Quil et moi, les loups sont rapides mais moi aussi, je souris mais instinctivement je ralentis quand je sens les odeurs régnant dans la villa, j'essai de me détendre pour ne pas cracher ma colère sur les autres. Nous arrivons les garçons et Leah reprennent forme humaine, j'avance derrière eux, Sam prend la tête et avance vers Carlisle.

- Alors ?

- Demain matin

- Nous sommes prêts à nous battre

- Nous vous remercions

- Ce n'est pas pour vous, mais pour les habitants de Forks

- Merci

Jake sort de la villa et s'approche de moi moins surprit par ce que je portai depuis ce matin, il passe devant Quil et voit la marque dans son dos, une griffe longue de trente centimètre allant de son épaule à son flanc opposé. Jake ne peux s'empêcher de grimacer et sourit en même temps.

- Tu n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère !

- Je suis désolé Quil

- Je suis quand même navré de lui avoir fait ça mais il a bousillé tous mes jeans aussi ! Maintenant je vais devoir aller faire les magasins pour me rhabiller !

- Oula !

Emmet et Rose approchent, Emmet grince des dents et se mort le poing en voyant la cicatrice qui est bien longue à partir. Quil enfile un t-shirt attaché à son pied et couvre la plaie pour ne plus avoir de commentaire.

Rosalie me scrute du regard, elle insiste en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Les loups s'enfoncent dans la forêt alors que Jake reste avec moi, nous sommes quatre silencieux.

- Alors ?

Je lève la tête plus loin et je vois Edward et Alice qui nous observe, mais où est Jazz ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir le savoir.

- Il voudrait te parler

- Je sais Rosalie mais je ne suis pas prête

Les traitres s'avancent vers nous, Rose insiste.

- Les Volturis arrivent, vous…

- Ne la force pas !

- Edward mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Ça me regarde !

- En quoi ? Parce ce que c'est de votre faute ? Parce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

Rose persifle comme une chienne enragée, mais l'entendre dire ça provoque en moi comme une décharge électrique.

- Stop ! Edward ça ne te concerne pas ! Assume juste tes actes ! Je parlerai avec Jasper le moment voulu ! Si je suis toujours là après la bataille ou si je suis morte, qu'importe, ce qui se passe avec lui ne regarde que nous, alors fichez-moi la paix tous autant que vous êtes !

- Je passe entre eux, ils gardent le silence et je rentre dans la villa pour connaître les derniers détails, Jake à ma suite. Il finit par s'adresser à moi doucement.

- Tu devrais le voir Bella

- Je sais Jake… je sais… laisse moi cinq minutes d'accord

J'écoute les conversations des invités, des alliés, assimilant les donnés importantes, mais je pense à lui, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, je sors en silence de la maison et je trouve Rosalie dans les bras d'Emmet, ils discutent et je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

- Bella !

- Heu… désolé… mais… pourriez vous me dire où il est ?

- Je t'y amène

Rosalie embrasse Emmet et je la suis dans la forêt.

* * *

Comme d'habitude... petit bouton vert !


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie embrasse Emmet et je la suis dans la forêt.

- Tu l'as changé tu sais

Sa voix est si douce, je n'y suis pas habitué, si bien que je dois me reprendre alors que je la fixe surprise.

- Je ne sais pas

- Moi je sais…

Elle s'arrête et d'un signe de tête me montre le terrain de baseball où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer, où la bataille aura lieu demain matin. Quand je tourne la tête pour la remercier, Rosalie n'est plus là alors j'avance doucement, sortant de la lisière des arbres et je le vois accroupi au milieu du terrain, j'entends de loin une mélodie, une musique, plus je m'approche et plus le son est distinct, je la reconnais, je m'arrête à quelques mètres, il a mon ipod avec lui, voilà où il était ! Une brise fait virevolter mes cheveux, il sent mon odeur et se relève rapidement me faisant face.

- Scottie

- Jaz… Jasper

Il tique, mais continue de me regarder, son regard s'intensifie à ma tenue, il sourit timidement mais ce reprend.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Jasper, je suis là parce qu'il faut qu'on parle

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, du moins pas comme ça

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre

- Souffrir de quoi ? Je t'ai dis que je ne l'aimais plus, je souffre maintenant, oui, mais je souffre pour toi !

- Et je ne le veux pas !

- Mais enfin ! Alice était ton éternité, elle a tout brisé, ça doit être horrible pour toi ! J'aurai du te soutenir, t'aider au lieu de te laisser t'engouffrer dans cette histoire tout seul !

- Mais tu m'y as sorti ! Grâce à toi je suis sorti du gouffre

Il est tout près de moi maintenant, je n'ai pas réagis, trop occupé à lui râler dessus.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu m'utiliser contre eux ?

Il passe une main sur ma joue alors que je sens son corps contre le mien, il s'est encore rapproché sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ses yeux s'enfoncent dans les miens, incandescents, un magma en fusion, intense.

- Jamais de la vie

Son souffle s'immisce en moi par l'interstice de mes lèvres, ça recommence, ma poitrine semble à deux doigts d'exploser et je panique mais je suis soudainement apaisé, lui, il sourit, pose son autre main sur ma joue et balaye l'espace restant entre nos visages, sonnez effleurant le mien doucement, cherchant l'autorisation de continuer, je lui accorde en posant mes mains sur ses hanches et nos lèvres se touchent délicatement, se caressent, se cherchent, sa langue caressant ma lèvre inférieure réclamant la permission d'entrer et la mienne entre avec elle pour une dans sensuelle, nos lèvres se resserrent l'une à l'autre et une explosion s'épanouie en moi, c'est si fort que je resserre l'emprise de sa taille, passant mes mains dans son dos, une main bifurque dans ma nuque alors que l'autre se pose sur mes reins me collant davantage à lui, nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer ou de reprendre notre souffle, je pourrais l'embrasser ainsi durant des heures si ce n'est plus. Mais il y a la bataille avec les Volturis, les Cullen, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre d'effusion devant eux. Alors que ses doigts caressent le bas de mon dos, je m'écarte doucement et malgré ce que je pensais je suis essoufflé.

- Jazz…

Il me caresse le visage, mes joues, le contour de mes lèvres, son haleine sucrée m'enivre et me fait perdre le fil de ma pensée.

- Il faut… que… les… Volturis

Fiouu ! Et bien, c'est dur de construire une phrase sous son emprise, mais il semble comprendre et sourit.

- J'en avais tellement envie…

Je rougis invisiblement en me mordant la lèvre.

- Tu n'es plus fâché ?

- Ca dépend contre qui…

- Ok…

Il rit à ma moue et m'embrasse le front, je me colle contre lui et respire son parfum, maintenant il faut retourner la vas. Devons nous nous afficher ? Rester discret ? Il me donne la main glissant ses doigts dans les miens. Non je ne veux pas le lâcher, tanpis pour les autres.

- On devrait y aller

- Oui mais attend

- Quoi ?

J'étends à nouveau mon bouclier sur lui, ainsi nous sommes comme unis.

- Merci… je ne voudrai pas donner raison à Edward

- En effet

Je ris et nous partons vers la villa pour préparer à l'intrusion à venir, nous marchons confiant, en tout cas, pour moi. Nous arrivons devant la villa, Jake parle avec Sam plus loin, quand il nous voit il affiche un air mitigé entre le dégoût et la moquerie.

Mais finalement je m'inquiète, comment vont-ils tous réagir ? Je sais que pour Rosalie ça ne pose pas de problème mais pour les autres ça reste mois sûr. Même si concernant les traitres nous n'avons aucuns comptes à leur rendre, Alice semble toujours l'aimer. Cette pensée me pince le cœur, j'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça, lui qui l'a toujours aimé. L'aime t-il toujours lui aussi ?

- Du calme

Il me chuchote à l'oreille et j'en ai la chair de poule, un frisson travers ma nuque et à ce moment précis une envie particulière prend le dessus sur toutes mes craintes au-delà des Volturis, je suis déstabilisé et c'est une vrai ébullition en moi-même, je n'ai pas connu ça depuis bien longtemps, durant ma vie humaine, avec frustration, mais là je sais que c'est possible mais est-ce le bon moment ? Non ça ne l'est pas. Alors que je tourne mon regard vers lui, ses yeux sont en fusion et s'incruste en moi, mon désir augmente en flèche et là sans rien comprendre je me retrouve contre un arbre à la sortie de la ville, loin de la villa.

J'ai le souffle coupé et je tente de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer alors que deux ambres sont encrés dans mon regard.

- Bella…

- Jasper ? Mais…

- Tu bouillonne…

Il passe sonnez dans ma nuque, engouffrant son visage dans mes cheveux, un autre frisson, je ne peux pas tenir, il ne faut pas aller plus loin, alors que je veux l'en informer, ma voix que je voulais convaincante n'est qu'un gémissement.

- Jasper…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment

- Je suis… tout à fait… d'accord… avec toi

Zute ! C'est encore moins convainquant, alors qu'il me sourit, je le sens se coller à moi, son bassin contre le mien, son torse sur ma poitrine, une main dans ma nuque et l'autre sur le tronc au dessus de ma tête.

- Alors on est d'accord

Ses douces lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec la même qualité, la chaleur est si forte, c'est si doux, alors que son pouce caresse la ligne de mon oreille à la base de mon cou, je m'accroche à lui avec ferveur, empoignant c'est mèches blondes et c'est une explosion de désir qui jaillit au fond de moi, d'un geste j'enroule mes jambes à sa taille, le plaquant démesurément contre moi, je suis avide de ses lèvres, de ses cheveux, de son corps, c'est impressionnant de ressentir des choses aussi forte alors que ce n'est que le début, mais je dois me contenir, je déteste faire ça, mais les Volturis arrivent et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment

- Jasper stop… les Volturis

Il me repose doucement sur le sol et se détache de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi s'éloigne mais je résiste à l'envie de le retenir et de le garder contre moi.

- Aller on y va…

J'opine d'un signe de tête, remettant mon cerveau en état de marche, les idées en place.


	9. Chapter 9

On arrive à la villa, toujours main dans la main, je m'efforce à ne penser à rien, en tour cas, rien qui puisse trahir mes émotions, dans le jardin je retrouve Emmet et Rose dans les bras de l'autre en silence, Esmée et Carlisle se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, en fait tous les vampires présents gardent le silence et contemple son autre pour y trouver refuge. Seul Alice et Edward manque dans ce tableau. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je leur parle, enfin à elle.

Cette situation ne doit pas être évidente pour elle, si elle aime toujours Jasper je dois le savoir, je dois être sûr qu'elle n'essayera pas de le reprendre, en serait-elle capable ? J'embrasse Jasper sur la joue et lui murmure que je reviens dans une minute, il me sourit et je me retiens de ne pas l'embrasser.

J'entre dans la maison, il y a bien quelques invités qui discutent mais ils n'ont pas grand intérêt pour moi, je regarde l'escalier et des vagues de souvenirs me submerge, toutes les fois où je les ai empruntés pour rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. Je chasse ce mauvais souvenir et cherche la chambre d'Alice. J'arrive près de sa porte, réfléchissant sur le fait que je n'y étais jamais entré. J'ouvre la porte doucement.

- Alice ?

La porte grande ouverte des mots sortent de ma bouche sans contrôle.

- Oh seigneur !

Je referme rapidement, la vision d'Alice nu sur Edward entrain de faire l'amour m'a plus que choqué, je ne m'y attendais pas, j'aurai du frapper, qu'elle idiote !

- Bella !

- Alice ! Heu…

Je ferme les yeux, pour trouver mes mots, je ne suis pas en colère loin de là mais je ne peux pas les ouvrir, sinon je revois son visage et automatiquement je revois cette scène.

- Je… suis désolé ! J'aurai du frapper… je voulais juste… enfin moi et Jasper… mais… oh seigneur !

- Bella ! Regarde-moi !

- Si ça ne te dérange pas… je ne préfère pas… pas maintenant !

- Bella…

- Edward ? Ecoutez, je venais juste te parler Alice… mais… on verra ça plus tard

- Non ! Moi aussi je voudrais te parler !

Une main devant moi je les empêchais d'avancer vers moi, mais à l'entendre me dire qu'elle veuille elle aussi me parler, j'ouvre d'abord un œil, pour être sûr qu'ils soient regardable, puis l'autre une fois que j'en fus certaine. Edward sourit et ça le fait marrer ? Je n'ai jamais surprit quelqu'un faire l'amour et je remercie le ciel d'être incapable de rougir.

- Viens Bella

Elle s'enfonce dans le couloir et je la suis pendant qu'Edward reste sur le palier de la porte. Nous sortons de la maison, en passant devant la famille Cullen, Jasper me regarde inquiet et je lui souris preuve que tout va bien, il discute alors avec Carlisle et Esmée. Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt pour atterrir non loin du terrain. Je m'arrête et me tourne face à elle. Elle le visage moins marqué par la tristesse, mais son regard est barré par de la mélancolie.

- Alice… je ne veux pas te faire la morale, je veux juste m'assurer que ce qu'il se passe entre Jasper et moi n'est pas trop dur pour toi… et si tu as encore des sentiments pour lui

- J'en ai… mais plus comme je le pensais

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai compris quand tu as su et qu'il s'est effondré… c'est toi qu'il aime et j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que si je l'avais aimé aussi fort que lui il t'aime… je n'aurai jamais fais ce que j'ai fais

- Et pour Edward ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil… Bella je suis désolé vraiment ! Ce qui est arrivé entre nous n'étaient pas prémédité c'est…

- Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce que tu as fais avec Edward je vous l'ai dis, ça vous concerne, j'ai cessé d'aimer Edward quand j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas !

- Tu aimes Jasper ?

- Oui… je ne me croyais plus capable d'aimer, mais il a tout changé…

- J'aime Edward tu sais

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre

- Non… la première fois ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais… au fil du temps… votre retour… on a compris mais on ne voulait rien dire, peur de la réaction des autres

- Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ça… surtout quand on réfléchit au fait que l'on risque de mourir

Elle sourit mais ça sonne faux, son regard brille de tristesse et sans comprendre je la serre dans mes bras, je n'aurai peut être pas du dire ça. Elle sanglote sans bruit contre mon épaule et s'accroche à mon cou comme désespéré.

- Bella, je ne vois rien, je ne peux pas dire quand précisément, comment ça va se finir, je ne vois rien

- C'est à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne dit rien, toujours accroché à moi, je ne peux voir son visage mais je peux sentir sa peine. Alors je décide de l'aider.

- Essai encore…

Je lui demande de revoir ses visions alors que je relève mon bouclier, il se détend et laisse passer une brèche, je sens le don d'Alice entrer et elle se crispe.

- QU'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bella ! Cours ! Maintenant !


	10. Chapter 10

_- Bella ! Cours ! Maintenant !_

Elle me regarde terrifié alors qu'elle me pousse à courir, je l'entends crier sa famille derrière moi, je ne peux courir plus loin quand je suis stoppé par un homme en cape noir, le visage couvert, je fais demi -tour, Alice et derrière moi, dans la même posture, un autre garde devant elle.

L'homme face à moi lève le point pour m'atteindre mais je le bloque sous les conseils que Quil m'a enseigné, je riposte en lui envoyant le mien dans l'estomac puis en l'air sous son visage, ce qui le propulse en l'air écartant sa cape. Je me retourne vers Alice qui semble s'en sortir avec le sien, elle est maintenant sur ses épaules et lui dévisse la tête, je suis tellement absorbé parce qu'elle fait que je ne vois pas le type arriver derrière moi, je suis à peine retourner qu'il me saute dessus, il me cloue au sol sur plusieurs mètre retournant la terre sous moi, pour m'empêcher de bouger, je lui envoi mon genou entre les jambes, il étouffe un cri, je me dis mentalement qu'un homme reste un homme, il me lâche un bras et j'en profite pour lui envoyer mon crochet de droit en pleine figure, il s'envole plus loin sur mon côté, j'entend un bruit sourd puis un grand coup de tonner, c'est Jasper qui vient de rentrer dans l'homme que j'ai envoyé valser, il venait de se relever et ils se claquèrent l'un sur l'autre dans les airs. Edward arrive sur Alice pour vérifier qu'elle aille bien puis c'est le reste de la famille qui débarque.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bella !

Jake arrive sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Ca va… Il va falloir faire un feu de camp

- Bella a raison, Rosalie, Carmen, allez chercher de bois et préparer le feu.

Carlisle donne les dernière instructions, quand un craquement de rocher suivit par un cri me renvoi derrière moi, mon sang est figé, mais Jasper revient avec des morceaux du vampire pour les jeter dans le feu de Rosalie et Carmen. A peine balancé il revient vers moi et je quitte Jake pour ses bras, j'ai eu si peur, non pas pour moi mais pour lui. Il masse mes cheveux alors que je respire son parfum à plein poumons.

- C'était des éclaireurs…

- Ils doivent être là

- Ils sont là…

Edward fronce les yeux et se met en position de défense, suivit par toute la troupe, des grondements résonnent de partout, on ne serait même plus différencier ceux des loups et ceux des vampires.

- Tu as retenues tes leçons Bella ?

- Exactement !

Je souris en montrant les dents, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre à l'œuvre ce qui m'a couté toute mon armoire !

Nous avançons vers le terrain, la moitié du terrain est investi par une troupe en cape noir, réunit autour de trois hommes imposant par leur respect que leurs garde leurs vouent. Nous couvrons à peine l'autre moitié, ils sont bien plus nombreux que je ne l'aurais cru et la peur commence à m'envahir, Jasper tente de me détendre mais je le refuse.

- J'en ai besoin… s'il te plaît

- Je t'aime

Je lui mime des lèvres que je l'aime moi aussi, il sourit et je reporte mon attention sur les adversaires.

- AHHHHHHH !!!

Je me retourne vivement sur Emmet qui s'écroule au sol en hurlant, les poings encrés dans le sol provoquant un tremblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Jane !

Edward montre des dents et Rosalie gronde comme jamais, elle s'apprête à charger.

- Non ! Rose attend !

Je me concentre mais les cris d'Emmet me perturbe, Jasper me serre la main et je sens son soutient.

Mon élastique s'étend, je ne compte pas couvrir uniquement Emmet mais tout le monde. Je le sens prendre place sur chacun de nos alliés, rapidement j'arrive à Emmet, il cesse d'hurler, mais il gronde de colère, tapant à nouveau les poings dans la terre, un autre tremblement. Je sens sous mon couvercle la présence des loups qui hoche la tête en ma direction.

- Bella tu vas savoir tenir le coup ?

- On verra bien Carlisle

Je n'ai jamais eu à le maintenir sur autant de monde, autant de temps, enfin, je ne sais pas combien de temps cette guerre durera, mais il faut que je tienne jusqu'au bout. Je sens une résistance sur mon bouclier au niveau d'Alice et Edward, je campe sur mon esprit et je souris machiavélique sur la gamine blonde face à nous. Elle me fusille du regard et je sens que la pression est pour moi, elle force mais je constate avec soulagement qu'il m'est de plus en plus facile de maintenir mon bouclier.

- Un petit problème Blondie ?

- Espèce de petite g…

- Suffit !

Le vieux rabougrit des trois hommes lève la main et la pression de Blondie cesse immédiatement.

- Aro, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Et bien nous sommes ici pour prouver à certain d'entre vous que la loi et la loi…n'est-ce pas Edward ?

- Il n'a plus lieu d'être !

Edward persifle comme un chien sur le point de mordre, Aro s'en amuse mais Carlisle comprend.

- Ce n'est qu'une excuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Aro, Caius, Marcus, pas de ça avec moi, je sais comment vous êtes… vous voulez Forks parce que nous y sommes

- Allons Carlisle, dois-je vous rappeler que les règles sont les règles ?

- Bella est l'une des notre maintenant ! Elle a été transformée !

- L'une des vôtres ? Et pourtant elle s'entraîne avec des loups, vit en ville et travail dans une boîte de nuit !

- En quoi est-ce que ça vous concerne ?

- Attendez ? Vous m'avez espionné ?

Je fusille les trois maîtres Volturis du regard qui s'amuse de ma réaction.

- Nous avons un œil sur chacun des vampires au potentiel extraordinaire, tel qu'Alice, Edward… Toi

- Je vais vous démolir !

- Bella !

Carlisle me maintient le bras alors que j'allais lui sauter dessus, Jasper me retient par la main et je la serre pour être sur de garder mon calme.

- Ecoutez, je crois qu'une bataille serait bien inutile, Forks n'est pas à prendre, c'est une ville libre et il est impossible pour nous de vous laissez y faire votre marché

- Dans ce cas…

Je sens une nouvelle frappe sur mon bouclier, puis plusieurs, différents pouvoir, je serre les dents et murmure à Carlisle qu'ils frappent simultanément, ensemble et que je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps.

Edward se met à rire et je me tourne vers lui, il regarde un adversaire dans les yeux qui fulmine en le regardant.

- Je t'attends !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps le type lui saute dessus, écartant notre troupe, je renforce le bouclier selon leurs mouvements, essayant de ne protéger qu'Edward dans leur combat.

* * *

Voilà, deux chapitre pour vous et m'excuser de cette absence, mais avec mon forum, j'ai un peu du mal à suivre le rythme en plus j'ai deux enfants alors galère, galère ! Bref, voilà, sachez que cette fic contient encore... Quoi... deux chapitre, où alors un dernier bien long... ?

Je verrai, sinon, merci à tous et à toutes de me suivre comme ça et je tiens aussi à remercier les nouveaux qui viennent de la découvrire et qui m'ont inscrit, moi ou ma fic dans leurs favoris. Merci beaucoup !

Bouton vert.... par ici !


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everybody !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que c'est long je sais ! Bon je n'est rien pour me faire pardonner, mis à part cette suite qui s'avère être le dernier chapitre, je suis heurese qu'elle vous ait plue ! Moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et ce n'est que par manque de temps que je ne peux pas remercier chacun d'entre vous mais je vous adore et je vous remercie de tout coeur !_**

**_Alors voilà lui suite, ça peut être un peu fafelus mais c'est comme ça je voyais les choses ! Enjoy !!!! ^^_**

* * *

Le combat à commencé depuis longtemps maintenant, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'adversaire, mais nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos alliés. Les Caius et Marcus sont déjà morts et je peux voir Edward se donner à cœur joie de réduit en poussière Aro. Jake va bien et je peux le voir avec Sam battre avec rage quelques vampires restant, mais mon cœur se serre et je cherche Jasper, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête j'avais relâché mon bouclier, je l'entends crier et mon cerveau ne réfléchit pu.

- JASPER !!! NON !!!!!

Je cours comme une folle balançant des coups pour me frayer un passage entre les gardes des Volturis. Blondie est penché sur lui, au sol, il est tordu de douleur, et elle lui aspire son sang, ses cris faiblissent, ses gestes s'amenuisent… il meurt sous ses crocs.

- Hey ! Blondie !

Elle le relâche et je lui envoi mon pied dans la tête, elle suffoque et se relève pour me faire face.

- Tu vas souffrir !

- Toi la première blondasse !

On se saute dessus en même temps dans un éclat de tonner assourdissant, une lutte s'engage et je n'ai aucun regret à lui entailler la cuisse à pleine dent, mais elle doit mourir maintenant je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec elle, Jasper est entrain de mourir. Elle me plaque au sol et sourit victorieuse. Elle n'est pas attentive et je balance mes jambes pour lui entourer le cou, elle cesse automatiquement de rire, je croise mes pieds derrière sa nuque et elle me fixe.

- Serait-ce de la peur Blondie ?

Elle ne répond pas et je lui arrache la tête, je me relève et la jette en visant le feu plus loin. Je me dépêche et cours sur Jasper qui est toujours allongé au sol, du sang coule de sa gorge, il me regarde et je sens que je le perds.

- Non… Jasper reste avec moi je t'en supplie !

- Bella…

- Non ! Non ! Non !

- Jasper ! Bella !

- Carlisle ! Fait quelque chose ! Il est en train de mourir !

Il examine la situation et son visage se barre de tristesse.

- Non ! Carlisle ! Non ! Jasper…

Je sens ma gorge se serrer je ne peux pas le croire, non, je viens de le retrouver, je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant !

- Jasper ! Si tu pars je pars !

- Bella… s'il te plaît… ne fais pas ça…

Il a perdu trop de sang Bella et le sang animal ne l'aidera pas

- Le sang animal ?

- Il faut qu'il se remplisse de sang, du sang aussi puissant que celui d'un humain

- Alors allez chercher quelqu'un !

- Non… Bella… je ne veux pas

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu me quittes !

Je sanglote sans l'arme et je maudis ma condition de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer comme je le souhaite.

- Je t'aime…

- Non ! Du sang puissant tu dis ?

- Bella ? A quoi tu penses ?

- Bois mon sang !

- Non… je vais te tuer

- Ne discute pas !

Il refuse toujours de me mordre alors je me lève et me dirige vers le dernier vampire qui est sur le point de sauter sur Alice qui bataille avec un autre. Je le stoppe dans son élan et lui arrache la tête sans ménagement, je lui arrache une dent avec rage et jette la tête dans le feu. Je retourne vers Jasper qui est toujours allongé au sol entouré par Carlisle, Rosalie et Esmée.

Je me repose à ses côtés, Alice vient nous rejoindre ainsi qu'Emmet et Edward. Je le redresse assit face à moi, il est si faible que Carlisle doit le retenir. Je prends la dent et effectue une entaille juste au dessus de mon sein, du sang coule et Jasper me regarde implorant, je ne le laisse pas parler et lui plaque la tête sur la plaie sanguinolente, il ne bouge pas alors je force.

- Bois ! Jasper… Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime !

Il réagit enfin et je sens ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma peau, je maintiens sa tête pendant que ses mains s'agrippe à moi, Esmée me serre mon autre main et je sens mon corps s'affaiblir… il boit, sa prise se resserre davantage… il reprend des forces, mais moi je perds les miennes, je regarde son père dans les yeux, j'ai du mal à parler.

- Carlisle…

- Jasper ! Arrête ! C'est bon… Tu va la tuer !

A ces mots, Jasper recule avec force et je m'écroule, inconsciente.

***

Ma tête est lourde, ça tourne, je n'arrive pas ouvrir les yeux. Où est Jasper ? Est-il vivant ? Où suis-je ? La bataille est-elle finie ? Jasper !

Je cris intérieurement mais aucun son ne sors de ma bouche, mais j'entends des voix et je suis rassurer quand j'entends la sienne.

- Carlisle, ça va faire trois jours !

- Du calme Jasper… laisse la reprendre des forces

- Je n'aurai jamais du me laisser aller, j'ai failli la tuer !

- Non ! Tu t'es arrêté à temps, encore un peu et elle atteignait le point de non retour comme toi… Mais tu y es arrivé

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle…

- Je crois qu'elle non plus Jasper… Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle preuve d'amour

- Alors comment va t elle ?

La voix de Jake me parvient et je sens de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Ca ne devrait plus être long, seul son corps décidera quand ce sera le moment pour elle de se réveiller et vu les mouvements oculaires ca ne devrait plus être long

Mouvements oculaires ? Mes yeux bouges ? Je veux me réveiller !

- Il faut la laisser se reposer… Jasper tu devrais aller chasser

- Non… Je reste

J'entends une porte se refermer et la douce voix de Jasper me berce, sa main compresse la mienne et j'aimerai tellement le toucher à mon tour.

- Bella ?

Oui ! Je suis là ! Jasper !

- Tu m'entends ?

Biensur que je t'entends ! Il caresse de nouveau ma main.

- Rebouge tes doigts si tu m'entends !

Rebouge ? J'ai bougé ? Je me concentre et essai de bouger ma main, je sens un picotement sur ma main.

- Carlisle ! Elle bouge !

Seigneur ! Je veux plus ! Je me concentre avec toute ma force et des picotements commencent à envahir tout mon corps.

- Elle bouge ? Bella tu m'entends ?

Je me concentre sur les mouvements de mon visage, de ma bouche.

- Jas… per

- Bella, mon ange je suis là !

Je pense réussir à sourire et doucement j'arrive à ouvrir mes yeux. Je vois Carlisle au dessus de moi, examinant mes yeux.

- Des picotements… j'en ai partout

- C'est normal Bella… Ton cerveau réagit à ton corps, ils n'étaient plus connectés, d'où ce coma…

- Ca va passer ?

- Oui… quelques heures et ça devrait aller

- Bella !

- Alice…

Alice entre comme une folle dans la pièce et je sens ses bras autour de moi, elle semble beaucoup plus souriante qu'avant. Puis petit à petit c'est toute la famille qui entre suivit par Jake. J'arrive à bouger la tête et je vois tout de suite le visage de l'homme de ma vie.

- Tu es têtue…

- Je… t'aime

- Moi aussi… merci

- Tu as fais preuve de sacrifice Bella… merci d'avoir sauvé Jasper

- Esmée…

Pff je n'arrive pas à prononcer une phrase, je roule des yeux, et je les entends sourire, j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, j'espère que mon cerveau est plus rapide que mon corps à se remettre. Je sens mon bouclier après plusieurs tentatives, je sens une brèche.

« Edward ? Edward tu m'entends ? »

- Bella ? C'est toi ?

"Oui…"

- Elle n'arrive pas à parler…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La bataille est finie ? »

- Oui Bella… c'est fini, ils sont morts

« Qui d'autre ? Qui avons-nous perdu ? »

Ma voix se perd, je sais que nous avons perdu des membres, mais je ne savais pas lesquels.

- Irina… Christopher…

Il me site d'autre noms et je sens mon visage se crisper par la peine de ces pertes.

« Jake ? Comment vont-ils ? »

- Ils sont perdu Embry

- Bella ? Ne t'inquiète pas… on va bien, Embry c'est battu avec courage et force

Je referme mon esprit, trop dur à garder ouvert, et je voudrai garder ma peine pour moi.

- Elle s'est refermée

****

Dans la semaine nous sommes rentré à N.Y., je regagne mon appartement, avec des photos de la famille, de Jake, de nous deux, de moi et Jazz. Ma semaine avait consisté a retrouver toutes mes capacité, les picotements étaient partis mais j'avais encore eu du mal à coordonner mes gestes à ma pensée, il m'avait fallu 3 jours pour tout récupérer.

- Scottie ? Scottie ?

- Hum ?

- Tu rêves ?

- Non je réfléchis

- A quoi ?

- …. A toi…

Je le laisse poser nos affaire dans le couloir et je me colle à lui en le plaquant contre le mur, embrassant son cou avec douceur, il ne bouge pas et je sens ses mains se décider à me toucher, d'abord le dos puis remontent doucement la nuque, les cheveux, puis redescend le long de mon dos, ses doigts glissent sous mon haut et délicatement remontent. J'ouvre un a un les boutons de sa chemise, me délectant du parfum de sa peau, mes lèvres admire chaque parcelle de son torse, je remonte dans son cou puis ses lèvres, il s'empare des miennes sans retenu et je sens ses mains faire pression pour me soulever et me porter, je passe mes jambes directement autour de sa taille. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux sans cesser de jouer avec sa langue, il m'emmène dans le salon et s'assoit sur le fauteuil, je n'ai toujours pas changé de position, il s'empresse d'enlever mon haut, je lève les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et en un temps record il m'a enlevé mon soutient gorge.

- Rapide !

- Envie de toi !

Il m 'allonge sur le fauteuil et je lui retire aussi rapidement son pantalon, il sourit et réitère le geste avec le mien, on est nu tous les deux sur le fauteuil. Il se pose au dessus de moi et caresse mon corps du bout des doigts puis reviens sur ma cicatrice au dessus de mon sein.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça…

- Parce que je t'aime et je suis incapable de vivre sans toi…

Je caresse la sienne dans son cou puis y dépose mes lèvres, ma langue, je remonte à son oreille et il gémit doucement.

- Tu es prête ?

- Je n'attends que toi…

Il m'enveloppe d'amour, tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi et j'en ai le souffle coupé, c'est si fort que quand il entre en moi, rien ne se passe, pas de douleur, pas de réticence, juste lui… en moi…

Je me surprends à manquer d'air et réclamer ses lèvres qu'il me donne sans hésiter, ses mouvement sont tendre et doux, je ne veux pas que les choses s'arrêtent, je le veux pour mon existence entière.

J'aime Jasper Hale et ce pour toute mon éternité, je le chérirai jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres ne nous enferment.

Voilà ce que j'ai dis au révérant Emmet Cullen pour le jour de notre mariage en présence des Quilleute et des Cullen dans la même année.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais mettre bientôt une suite à "Un délir" allez sur mon prfil pour la découvrir, c'est un crossover avec OTH !


End file.
